L at Camp WannaWeep
by Aero Tendo
Summary: We all know the story of the very first encounter of Gill at Camp Wannaweep, but was there more to this story than meets the eye? You bet there was! This is a story for all the Middleton High cheerleader fans. :


**L at Camp WannaWeep**

She watches as Ron steps off the bus and realize that for once, he was the one in charge. She had always wondered what it would be like if Ron was ever given the chance to step up and shine like she knew he always could.

She mentally sighs in a dreamy sort of way, as Ron seems to be trying to step up which gets shortened by the way Mr. Barkin says, "Just take us to the phone, Stoppable."

She walks behind him, hoping that no one will realize that she's looking over his tush.

She quickly falls into line with the rest of the girls who follow Ron and Mr. Barkin to the phone line only to discover that the phone didn't work.

* * *

The girl stares at Ron with her green eyes and thinks, "I can't believe the fate of the cheerleading squad rests on his shoulders!"

Still, she supposed that he did know the layout of the camp better than anyone. Even Possible seemed to be following his lead for a change, within reason that is. So because she was following Ron's lead, the rest of the squad did the same.

She sighs as she follows Ron around and listens as he points out what used to be the other idiotic camps around the lake, including one science camp that whose runoff created a toxic lake.

The girl shakes her head as one of the 'weaker' girls got overly scared about Ron's horror stories about the camp. She thinks, "She better be able to still perform when we get out of here. That's all I have to say."

* * *

The girl looks about, practically jumping out of her skin as she worries about the stories of big, mutant squirrels and more.

She oddly gets a sense of strength and security by looking at Ron who had braved all the horrors and learned enough to presumably keep everyone safe.

She just wanted to jump onto Ron and hold onto him tight like one of her teddy bears that she used at home whenever she got scared but Kim Possible was there and as afraid as she was of the spooky shadows dancing all around them. She was even more worried about what Kim would do if she suddenly started to glomp onto Ron for security.

She was aware that the two of them were best friends and had been for a very long time. She even had a little bit of a crush on Ron going because of his strength that he was displaying.

She wraps her arms around her, shivering in fear more than cold since there was a fire crackling in front of them.

She stares across the fire at Ron and thinks, "I wish I could have his arms around me... I'd feel so much better and warmer than the fire could ever do for me."

* * *

The girl looks at the other one shivering even with a nice big fire crackling in front of them. She had been impressed by how quickly Ron was able to get a fire going and where the best place to get the wood.

She wished that Ron would stop with his stories though. They were spooky even if on the ridiculous side in some cases to give her goosebumps.

She watches as Kim and Mr. Barkin leave to get more fire for the fire and scoots into Kim's seat just to be closer to Ron. Despite the scary stories he told, he was showing a level of courage that she never knew he had in him.

She wonders if this was why Kim still hung around him... was it because she had seen this hidden strength in him? He also didn't seem to be as stupid as Bonnie was always claiming him to be and with the dancing light of the fire close by, he looked pretty dashing.

She casts a glance back as she hears bushes rustle and hopes that it was just Kim or Mr. Barkin and not one of the mutant creatures he was talking about. She shivers and looks once more to Ron for security.

* * *

She scoots closer with the other girl to sit closer to Ron, hoping to draw upon his strength somehow before she realizes that she needed to go to the bathroom.

She turns to the other girl and says nervously, "Um... I have to go."

Ron hears her and shouts, "Use the buddy system! You'll be safer that way!"

She sees that the other girl nods in agreement to her surprise and says, "Come on, let's go. I have to go as well."

She is relieved to see that her friend was going with her and together they get up to go where Ron had pointed out the port-a-potties during the brief tour of the camp.

She is halfway there when she turns her head to the other girl and says, "Thanks for coming. I am terrified of this forest."

The other girl doesn't smile as she looks around at the shadows, wondering if she heard what she'd heard and says, "Yeah... no problem..."

She starts to watch the shadows and gulps as some unnatural shape blurs past them in the shadows. She is thankful that Ron suggested the buddy system because if she'd been alone at that point, she would have screamed.

Together they reach the dark port-a-potties and enter them, relieving themselves of their pressing issues.

She hears the other girl getting out before her when suddenly there is a loud sound of some slamming against her port-a-potty before it leaves. Without thinking she jumps out and sees something that makes her scream at the top of her lungs before her mouth is suddenly covered in some goo!

The creature lifts the both of them up, one under his arm and her over the shoulder before it runs off with the two of them.

Even as she is carried away she thinks, "Please, oh please, oh please... Ron save me from this creature!"

* * *

She is absolutely terrified, no... Beyond that. It didn't help matters that Kim, the girl whose motto was that she could do anything had come back _without_ Mr. Barkin.

The baffled look on Kim's face was hardly reassuring but surprisingly Ron proved once again to be full of surprises.

Without batting an eye, he immediately takes all of them to the one place he thought that they would all be safe.

She brushes her blond hair out of her face nervously once they were in the safe cabin and feels her tummy growl, reminding her that her light snack before leaving the school was not enough.

She didn't know if there was anything that could be done but Ron had seemed to have an answer to every problem so far. So she timidly asks Ron if there was anything to eat.

Surprising her with his calm, confident demeanor she is treated to some food that Ron pulls out of a secret stash from under a floorboard.

She knew that the food old and under normal circumstances she would turned her nose away from it but as her tummy growl reminded her. She was far away from anyplace that would have normal food and she didn't know when her next meal was.

She thinks, "Well, Ron seems confident that the food will be safe... I'll give it a try." She timidly takes a bite before thinking, "A little greasy for my tastes..." before she says out loud, "mmm, it is... sorta ok I guess."

Her tummy thanks her for anything and she ends up eating the entire bag of food, leaving her full, happy and surprisingly relaxed despite the recent situation with the missing squad girls.

She looks at him with happy, dreamy eyes as she had never felt so... safe and happy around a guy before and she had certainly never expected the feelings to be because of Ron.

* * *

She was very upset as the squad was down two girls and Mr. Barkin who was the only one of them who could drive the bus!

She wonders about how they'll be able to make do with their squad being short of the two girls. She pauses to look at Ron, hoping he had some answer on as how to get back the missing people so that they could get out of there and still get to the cheerleading event.

She had to admit that Stoppable did have some good qualities when he wasn't being a total idiot or scaredy-cat. In fact, if he didn't hang around the loser Kim Possible, she figures she would make a move on him. A little cleaning up, some better clothes and who knows? He just might make a decent boyfriend. At least he was better than her current one who was just so ugh stupid.

She knew that as long as Kim and Ron were friends, there wasn't a girl in the school stupid enough to think that they could be anything more than 'friends' to Ron. Everyone could see after a while that there was a possibility for something more.

* * *

Once the monster had shown up and captured everyone, even Kim Possible she had become very scared but somehow... in the back of her mind she was confident that Ron would save all of them before they were mutated.

That little bit in the back of her mind grew in confidence as she could hear how the creature calling itself as "Gill" was having a hard time dealing with Ron.

She whispers to herself, "I know you can save us Ron. You can do it." She hears a loud crash eventually followed by the sound of motorboat.

The motorboat makes its way through the toxic lake and eventually stops. She fears for Ron that it meant he had come into trouble. From her position, she couldn't see but she could hear Kim and Bonnie talking about it. She knew that they were both wrong. He hadn't ditched him. He wasn't that kind of person to do that. If anything, she had learned that Ron was always thinking ahead and she had no doubt that he had some plan.

* * *

The girl was scared as she could feel herself mutating into some kind of gross creature and thinks, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What if I end up as the bride to that hideous creature!"

She looks around for it, wondering if it was still chasing Ron.

She had heard the motorboat and cried a little after hearing Bonnie tell Kim that Ron had run out on them.

A short while later, spots Ron's boat on the lake and he seems to stall about halfway. She thinks, "Good! Maybe he'll get what he deserves for trying to run out and leave me to mutate into the bride of gross-zilla!"

It isn't until Gill shows up that she remembers that Ron was their only hope and the creature had already captured Kim Possible. She thinks, "I bet he was headed to get the marines or the army or something! What was I thinking that he could take down the creature all by himself! I must have been out of my mind to put that much faith in him."

She looks back at the boat when she hears the motor suddenly come to life, seemingly to the surprise of the icky monster and her eyes grow wide as it roars forward, dragging and skipping him on top of the water like a skipping stone.

She gasps as the boat crashes very loudly out of the water with the monster clearly defeated!

She thinks, "I can't believe it! He... he did it! He defeated the monster!" She was extremely surprised and smiles at him before her eyes move over to Kim where she could see the confident and happy look on her face before she thinks, "You never doubted Ron would come through for you did you?"

Even though Kim couldn't have heard her thoughts, she could almost swear she hears Kim whisper, "Good going Ron... I knew you wouldn't let us down."

* * *

She looks at Ron as he walks towards them with Gill all tied up and lets out a happy, hearty sigh of love as she looks at him.

She thinks, "I knew Ron would save us."

Her eyes flow over his form, even as he frees Kim firm and notes the proud look on his face as he responds to Kim thanking him with a "Hey as a certain someone I know would say... it was no big."

She catches the smile and twinkle in Kim's eye that Ron seemed to have missed as he bends down to free her feet. She lets out a very soft sigh as she admires his tushy, which she wanted to just grab with both her hands at that moment. If they weren't tied to a tree at the moment, that is... She blushes in the next moment at her thoughts when Ron turns and starts to free her next!

She knew he couldn't read her mind but she was still embarrassed by her thoughts and remained silent even as he finished freeing her. She couldn't even say "Thank you" as she tried to hide her blushing face by tilting her head forward so that her long blonde hair would cover it.

* * *

She could not believe her eyes, before her very eyes she had seen Ron not only defeat the hideous creature and thus save them all from turning into gross freaks like it. But he had done it with no help and no one ordering him to do so!

She had always assumed that Kim told him what to do, when to do it and how to do it. She knew Kim could be pretty bossy and so she had always never been able to respect anyone who couldn't be themselves, always having to rely on others to do their thinking for them.

In this new light the brunette thinks, "Maybe he isn't such a loser after all?"

She had also been a bit jealous of the fact that Kim had found such a pliable, controllable guy who seemed like a well-trained puppy. She had to admit that his big ears turned her on a little too but he could never become part of her popular circle as long as he hung out with loser Kim.

She sighs and rolls her eyes as she thinks, "Oh great... now he's asking me to tell him who rocked. I guess I kinda do owe him one." She tilts her head back to look at him from behind with a defeated stance that only after she said, "You do... kinda sorta rock..." was the kind she used whenever admitting defeat to her older sisters and this immediately puts her in a sour mood as she crosses her arms in front of her.

* * *

The girl, along with her other friends all walked by Ron and told him "Thank you" and other nice compliments. She smiles warmly at him and thinks, "I wonder if I should kiss him?"

She settles for blowing a kiss at him with a pleased smile on her face and a little sly look that she hoped he would know was a "See you later handsome."

* * *

The blonde girl had seen her friend blow a kiss at Ron and walks past him as she thanks him.

She stops and suddenly thinks, "Should I? I might never get another chance to show him how I feel..."

She quickly turns and catches Ron by surprise as she kisses Ron firmly on the cheek, hoping to kiss him on the lips but in her nervousness she closes her eyes and misses.

Even with the miss, she still achieved her goals of kissing him and letting him know how she felt.

She walks quickly away with her face beet red in a blush, giggling softly as she thinks, "Oh my gosh! I kissed him! I let him know how I feel!"

She parts her fingers to look back at him through them and blushes even more so as she sees the happy look on his face with the hand on his cheek where she had kissed. She walks off, feeling happy that she had such a positive effect on him and thinks, "I hope he will ask me to go out soon."

She joins up with the other girls and smiles as she catches them talking about Ron and how heroic he was as well as how gross it was to almost be turned into something like it.

She frowns a little as Bonnie says, "Yeah, I don't know which was worse... having the mutant running around or Stoppable rescue us. I just know he's never going to let us forget it."

She quickly walks up and says, "I don't remember seeing _**you**_ doing anything to save us. All you did was complain and I for one am _glad_ that Ron saved us, even if you aren't!" She then storms off, leaving a speechless Bonnie and group of girls.

* * *

Kim and Ron sit together on the ride home in the police car with the other cheerleaders in the others.

She looks over at Ron and looks at him with proud eyes. She felt so lucky to have him for her best friend and leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

Ron looks at Kim as he says, "We've finally left Camp WannaWeep, KP!"

Kim stops short and quickly pulls back, "Um... yeah... but remember, you were great out there Ron."

Ron smiles big and says, "Yeah, I was... wasn't I?" Then Rufus pops up and sounds like he is agreeing with a "uh-huh! uh-huh!"

Ron picks up Rufus and says, "I couldn't have done it without your help buddy. There's extra cheese tonight for you!"

Rufus squeaks in joy and rubs his tummy happily in anticipation.

Kim just leans back into the seat and just smiles at the happiness of her friend all the way home.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you enjoyed the story. I know it isn't my best but on my trip to see my father get married I caught a cold and well... this is the result of me being awake after going through a weekend-long wedding and hiding that I was sick so I wouldn't spoil things. I hope you have fun figuring out who was who. Answers will be told in PM replies. Anyone want to guess what the 'L' stood for in the title of the story? Love? Loser? Etc? What did you think of the end? Oh, and this is DEFINITELY a one-shot. Please don't get me started like I did on Reunion Royalty! :)

As usual all reviews, guesses, votes, suggestions, ideas, and more are always welcome.


End file.
